La familia Creepypasta/Cap. 2: El "héroe" llega al colegio
EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR... Slenderman: LEVANTA PAL DESAYUNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Archivo:D8.png Ben: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH COÑOOOOOOOOOOOO Archivo: D8.png ~~ Bloody Mary: ¡Bienvenidos al concurso de palmitas! ¡Un concurso a vida o muerte! ¡Y van a empezar eel torneo...! ~~ Herobrine: SORTOSOV! SODAGTISAG! (VOSOTROS! CASTIGADOS!) Archivo:D8.png Liu: No he entendido ni una mierda, pero sé que la hemos cagao 50px ---- thumb|center|335 px ---- Y... ¡COMIENZA EL CAPÍTULO! Herobrine: AROHA OMSIM SO SIENOP A RIBIRCSE 0001 SAIPOC ODNEICID "ON OBED RECAH LE OLOGNOM" (AHORA MISMO OS PONEIS A ESCRIBIR 1000 COPIAS DICIENDO "NO DEBO HACER EL MONGOLO") (???) Jeff: No estoy entendiendo una puta mierda 50px Herobrine: 80px Celebi: *llega de repente* ¡COÑO, QUE COPIÉIS 1000 VECES "NO DEBO HACER EL MONGOLO" Liu: ¿en mayusculas? :D Celebi: D8< Celebi: Pero por qué demonios no intentais pensar un poquito y escuchar detenidamente al S. Herobrine Liu y Jeff: No 50px Celebi: ¡Pero solo tendríais que prestar un poco de atención! Archivo:D8.png Jeff: Aunque lo escucharamos ni intentariamos entenderle 50px Celebi: ¡QUEDAOS AQUÍ! ¡COMO OS MOVÁIS OS VA A CAER UNA GORDA! *se va con el director Herobrine* Liu: ... Jeff: ... Liu: *se gira a Jeff* ¿seguimos peleando en otro lugar? Jeff: Ok, vamonos 50px *se van* Cuando abern la puerta pa irse, en la puerta está Herobrine. Liu: Emm, estábamos, yendo... al baño :3 Herobrine: AROHA OMSIM SODAGITSAC ANU ANAMES!! Archivo:D8.png (AHORA MISMO CASTIGADOS UNA SEMANA!!) ---- Mary: Y empezamos... ¡YA! Todos empiezan a hacer el concurso de palmitas de forma muy infantil Mientras en la casa Creepypasta... Slenderman: *acurrucado en un rincón* ;_; "snif" "snif" Smile dog: ¿Guau? ¡Guau! *con la pelota en la boca* (¿qué pasa contigo? ¡Lanzame la pelotaaaa! D8) Slendergirl: Cariño ¿qué te pasa? Slenderman: Estoy muy preocupado por nuestros hijos T.T Slendergirl: oh... pobre... ¿quieres una creepypasta con sangre por encima? :3 Slenderman: ¡NO! ¡Quiero ir a ver a mis hijos! Archivo:D8.png *se levanta* Slendegirl: ¿a donde vas cari? Slenderman: ¡HA SALVAR A MIS QUERIDOS HIJOS! *se va a tirar por la ventana* Slendergirl: ¡NO CARI QUE...! Archivo:Muy_asustado.gif Slenderman: Nadie me detendra... *se tira por la ventana* Slendergirl: ... tienes los calzoncillos por fuera... *mira a Smile dog* Smile dog: ... ¿Guau? ¿guau guau? (¿en serio tenía los calzoncillos por fuera?) Slendergirl: Um... -_-U Smile dog: ¿guau guau?... (¿y los de superman verdad?) Slendergirl: así parece... Smile dog: guau (va a doler) Mientras volvemos con Slenderman Slenderman: *corriendo por la calle* ¡Hola señor calamardooo! Calamardo: Hola *montado en una silla, con una cuerda por el cuello* 60px Slenderman: eehhh... ¿está vez ahorcado? Archivo:Happy_plz.png Calamardo: *asiente* Slenderman: Ok ¡Adios! Archivo:Happy_plz.png *se va corriendo* Calamardo: *pega una patada a la silla y se ahorca* dile a mis hijos que los quiero Persona que pasa por allí: pero si da igual, si al siguiente cap resucitaras 70px Calamardo: Archivo:Okay.png Volvemos in the school :3... Herobrine: SIOS NU RAP ED SAZNÜGREVNIS Y... (SOIS UN PAR DE SINVERGÜENZAS Y...) De repente, Slenderman disfrazao de superman cae del techo. Slenderman: AHHHHHHH AL MENOS PONED UN COJÍN O ALGO COÑOO Archivo:D8.png Jeff: ... ¿tito? Slenderman: NO ME LLAMES TITOOOO. LLAMAME "EL HÉROE" Liu: Archivo:Pokerface.png Jeff: Archivo:Pokerface.png Herobrine: Archivo:Pokerface.png Entra Celebi. Celebi: LOS PADRES NOP PUEDEN ENTRAR EN EL HORARIO ESCOLAR Archivo:D8.png Slenderman: Solo vengo a salvar a mis hijos :3 Bueno, dime la "excusa" que tienen para castigar a mis hamijos. Celebi. Herobrine y Slenderman salen del despacho. Jeff: Nos va a salvar la vida :D Liu: ¡NO! ¡ME LA VA A SALVAR SOLO A MI! Jeff: ¡NO! ¡A MI! Cogen otra vez los tirachinas y se van tirandose por la ventana. Celebi: ¡SEÑOR SLENDERMAN TENGO QUE HABLAR CON USTE...! Slenderman se ha ido Celebi: Archivo:D8.png ---- Sally: *leyendo un libro en clases* Slenderman: *Sale y le pega una patada al libro* Sally: ¡Papa! ¿Qué haces? bueno, mejor dicho ¿qué haces aquí? ._. Slenderman: ¡EH VENIDO A SALVAROS LA VIDA! ¡SOLTAD ESOS LIBROS, EL PAPEL CORTA! Todo el mundo lo mira, mira el libro y lo rompen, de pronto toda la clase va rompiendo los libros, montándose en las mesas y gritando de alegría Jeff: ¿Lo rompemos? 60px Ben: emmm... pero somos los mayores, deberíamos seguir leyendo como responsables que somos Jeff: *ya lo ha roto y se va a montarse en las mesas como los demas* Ben: .... ¡Ah tomar por culo! *lo rompe y se va con los demas* Pinkie Pie: ¡DISCOTECAAAAAA! Lost Silver: *todos los niños lo estan levantando y lanzando pa arriba* ¡OSTIAAAAAA, QUE ME MATAN! Archivo:D8.png Celebi: ¡PARAD, ESTO NO ES UNA DISCOTECAAA! D8 Sonic.exe: *aprovecha para coger disimuladamente la PS3 de su mochila y jugas al GTA* Jejejeeee... Pringaos Archivo:Sadic_face.png Aparece delante suya Slenderman y le quita la PS3. Sonic.exe: ¡PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Archivo:nuu.gif Slenderman: PORQUE ESE JUEGO ES MALO PARA TI! Y, para que puedas jugar a la PS3, te he traído un juego mucho mejor Archivo:Happy_plz.png Sonic.exe: ¿Cuál? ¿El GTA VI? ¿EL CALL OF DUTY? Archivo:La.gif Slenderman: MUUUUUUUUUCHO MEJOOOOOOOOOOR!!!!!! ES... *redoble de tambor* APRENDE A SUMAR Y A RESTAR EN TU PS3! Es un juego muy educativo, y refuerza tus Matemáticas Archivo:Happy_plz.png Sonic.exe: Por qué Uboa... Por qué me has tenido que hacer esto... Archivo:Emo_Face.png *se tira por la ventana* Todos: Archivo:Lol_meme.png ---- Al volver a casa Ben: ¡PAPA! ¡NI TE IMAGINAS LA VERGUENZA QUE ME HAS ECHO PASAR! Archivo:D8.png Slenderman: Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer Archivo:Babyface.png Sally: lo que tenías que hacer era por lo menos sacar al perro y procurar que no se escapara Archivo:OE3.png Slenderman: ¡Pero si Smile dog no se esca...! Smile dog: *corriendo y dando saltos* ¡GUAU GUAU! (¡LIBERTAD!) Archivo:Happy_plz.png Slenderman: ¡SMILEEEE! *se va corriendo tras él* Pinkie Pie: Si es que no puede ser "YO CUIDARE AL PERRO" Nooo... lo tenemos que cuidar nosotros -_-U Liu: *tiene a Lost Silver cogido como un saco* Lost Silver: ¿Os acordáis de cuando encontramos a Smile dog* Jeff: Seeeh... papa lloró mucho :3 FLASHBLACK Todos: *Haciendo un picnic en el césped (con sangre por todas partes (?))* Smile dog: *persiguiendo a una ardilla* ¡Guau guau guau! (¡Vas a morir ardilla!) Slenderman: ¡OH DIOS MIO QUE PERRO MÁS BONITO, ME LO QUEDO! Archivo:D8.png *está apunto de correr detrás de él* Sally: ¡Papa! No, que luego no lo cuidas ._. Slenderman: ¡CLARO QUE LO CUIDARE! Lo sacare a pasear, le llevaré a que le vacunen, le daré de comer... FIN FLASHBLACK Todos: Archivo:Are_you_fucking_kidding_me.gif Ya en casa... Todos: *comiendo sopa de sangre y viendo la tele* .3. (en la tele) Antonio (?): Antonia.. yo te quiero mucho ¡Y nunca te abandonaré! ;n; Antonia (?): Antonio... *se abrazan y se tiran al suelo y empiezan a darse besos* Jeff: *coge el mando a la velocidad de la luz y cambia de canal* Archivo:Pokerface.png *mira a las más pequeñas* Sally: Archivo:Pokerface.png Pinkie Pie: Archivo:Pokerface.png Sally: Primo Jeff... Jeff: eehhh... ¿si? Archivo:Bad_poker_face.gif Pinkie Pie: ¿qué iban a hacer? Jeff: Archivo:Pokerface.png ... Ben: ... Liu: ... Pinkie y Sally: ... Jeff: ...... *se levanta de repente* ¿¡QUIÉN QUIERE TARTA DE SANGRE Y CEREBROS!? Archivo:Happy_plz.pngU *se va a la cocina* Los más pequeños: ¡YO! *se van corriendo detrás de él* ¡CONTINUARA! (un poco corto pero el siguiente intentaremos que sea más largo :3) ---- thumb|center|335 px Categoría:Capítulo